


Despair

by Tanuki_Ghost



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Group Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Ghost/pseuds/Tanuki_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Normal Methods of violence and torture aren't working to get Corvo to tell them what they want to hear, The Lord Regent Puts the High Overseer in charge of making it happen, and he is going to do it "His way".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about 2 years ago in one shot and all in one sitting while running on less than 4 hours of sleep at 4AM. There are some awkward parts due to this and a few typos here and there. Bare with me.
> 
> ****As usual with most of my fics please beware that it is extremely GRAPHIC and violent containing scenes of a heavy non-con element, and other sensitive issues such as implied torture and emasculation of sorts. DO NOT read if you are underage or sensitive to such material. You have been fairly warned.*** 
> 
> Ever since I did another play through of dishonored I couldn't stop imagining this is the sort of thing that went on behind the walls and creaking rusty gates of ColdRidge. The Conspirators had to get that confession some way. Normal methods of torture were not working, so why not go to the next thing down the line? The High Overseer and Lord Regent are cold, evil and conniving ruthless people. I wouldn't put this sort of thing past them at all. Particularly Campbell; He seems as if he would have some dirty sinful desires. 
> 
> Also I imagine that the guards had to have had their own fun with poor Corvo. He was a dead man walking anyways, so why not make use of his pretty mouth, face and body?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Dishonored or Any characters. Dishonored is owned by Bethesda works. I make NO money off of this work of purely fan-written fiction.

de·spair diˈspe(ə)r/ noun  
1\. the complete loss or absence of hope. synonyms:hopelessness, disheartenment, discouragement, desperation, distress,anguish, unhappiness; More verb:  
1\. lose or be without hope. synonyms:lose hope, abandon hope, give up, lose heart, lose faith, be discouraged, be despondent, be demoralized, resign oneself;

 

 

Despair 

 

 

Corvo Attano made a noise of pain as he turned over on his crude bed.

The last interrogation session he was forced to endure had not been as goring or horrible as others; but enough that he was still feeling the after-effects and pain recoil a week later. At least, he was almost certain it had been a week since the last assault. It was very hard to keep track of the days and even months in this despairing prison. And it was even more difficult to keep from going mad; locked in this cage like an animal. A monster.

 

As macabre as it was, Corvo had learned a way to tell what day it was. He was taken out of his cell once every 21 days for interrogation. During this time he was mostly beaten and on special occasions cruelly tortured to the point of seeing white and blacking out. It was all too familiar by now, and it sickened him to his stomach to think of how natural it had all become.

As the thoughts churned in his head he revisited some of the worst sessions. One thing he could not forget was the sound of wicked hissing as the flat edge of a red-hot gleaming heated metal brander was pushed into his bare skin, burning and singing the tissue and delicate nerve endings. He had screamed and thrashed with no avail to escape the white hot pain.

 

The memory was too much for Corvo and he shook it off, turning to his other side and blocking out further thoughts of such events.

 

His ears were slowly alerted to creaking of barred gates opening and slamming closed down the hall. He thought nothing of it until he heard heavy but striding footsteps coming closer and closer to his cell block. They grew nearer until they stopped right outside of his rusted bar prison door. Without sitting up or looking over his shoulder, Corvo could sense the presence of others standing outside of his cell.

Soft mutters of a guard were enough to ruse Corvo from his introverted position. He slowly and curiously raised his head up some to see who had come to “visit” him at such an hour and in such a dreaded place. 

 

“Good evening Corvo..” a sickeningly familiar voice greeted quietly.

 

Weakened, Corvo sat up cautiously slow; blinking to adjust his vision more from the dripping dark of the cell. His Anxiety and anger flooded and filled him like a rushing river when he realized exactly who it was before him.

 

There in all his false glory before him was none other than the High Overseer himself. Thaddeus Campbell. He stood stoic in casual parade-rest in front of the cell. With both hands resting in each other behind his back, he stared at Corvo quietly through the bars as if expecting a response, which he of course did not get.

 

Corvo remained silent with narrowed eyes. The only thoughts on his mind were Hatred and the mild curiosity as to why in the blue blazes this demon of a man was tormenting him in the middle of the dead night.

 

“No?” High-Overseer spoke in an almost sarcastic and playful way. “Or perhaps I should say good morning?” It was indeed late.

 

Looking closer Corvo noticed four guards all standing behind Campbell, large and stalky like all of were chosen to be. One of them, in darker more complex attire dawned the tell-tale mask of the overseers of the Abby coven. A shiver ran up Corvo’s neck looking at the man. The mask was creepy all in the personality of itself. Probably because of the lack of seeing the face or eyes of the being that wore it. There was only a cold and brute presence.

 

Campbell turned to his Overseer peer and handed him a small parchment. And with the nod of his head the man turned to leave. Not before giving Corvo another long ghostly glance. One of prison guards followed suit. One of the two remaining stepped forward to the gated door of the cell and inserted one of his many tarnished keys off of a ring of several. It unlocked the gate, it creaked eerily as it swung open.

 

Corvo straightened more as all three men stepped foot filing into his darkened cell. The former Royal Protector narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the intrusion. He slid back on the bed until his back touched the wall. “What do you want?..” Corvo asked in a gravely voice, still slightly hoarse from his yelping from the last beating.

 

The High-overseer gave a quiet and short chuckle from his throat. Something about it seemed ill and made Corvo’s skin crawl. “Dear ‘Royal Protector’…” The coated man used Corvo’s formal title in a taunting tone

 

“You are just wasting away in this cell. I simply thought you might just enjoy my warm company.” His lips curved into a smug smile lacing the sarcasm in his voice.

 

“..I have had my eyes on you even since before your wicked betrayal of the Empress…” The very mention of Jessamine stung, and boiled his blood hotter by the second as they both knew he had nothing to do with it.

 

“You are such a mysterious creature. I have watched you…” he stepped casually closer to the back of the cell as he spoke. “…in more ways than one.” The last statement confused Corvo greatly. “You are a puzzle.” He carried on, circling in toward Corvo, putting the Royal protector on-edge. “I enjoy puzzles, Corvo. And even more a challenging one. “ He spoke so casually and calmly.

 

“You are complex creature, I will admit.” He stopped in front of the bed.

Corvo’s suspicions of the odd dialogue were ignited as he suddenly felt the light cool rough touch of a leather-gloved hand on his weary face. It then briefly moved some of his wild raven hair from his bruised face. He immediately flinched away with confusion in his eyes.

Campbell never took his eyes off him. “but like all wild creatures, you must be tamed.” he scoweld. 

 

“What is the meaning of all this?!” Corvo hissed again, inching away to create distance between he and the man of evil. Alarms were beginning to go off in his head and his mind entered high-alert mode as he sensed something was not right. If they were going to beat or torture him, they would have drug him off by now to do it already. At this moment Corvo suddenly felt like a rabbit in a room full of hungry wolves.

 

Without much more of a warning, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and his arm twisted, snatching him off the bed. The room was spinning during the quick but violent tussle as both guards drug him away from the false and warm safety of his blanket to the cold hard painful cement of his cell floor. He was pulled to the middle of the room, put into a stress position. A knee was pushed into his back, and his arm twisted to hold him uncomfortably in place.

 

The Royal Protector growled in rage at the force and resisted, thrashing himself to get loose. But the hulking men were much larger than he, and held him in place with ease. Corvo snarled as his head was yanked back by his dark mess of hair. He was forced to look up at the High-Overseer as he spoke.

 

“You are causing quite a mess as of late, Corvo.” The overseer picked up a stale edge of bread from a nearby stone-rest and examined it lightly as he spoke. “Refusing to admit to what you have done.. My men have had to put in extra effort all because of your stubbornness. And that..” He tossed the stale bread off to the side. It was immediately snatched up and drug off by a dingy rat that had emerged from the shadows “…makes me unhappy.” He frowned deeply. The calmness of his statement was frightening.

”If you would just swallow that foolishness and confess to what you did like an honorable man, it wouldn’t have to resort to this.”

 

He continued. “All of our previous attempts and engagement to get you to come clean have severely failed, as you refuse to say anything in regards to the young Empress’ whereabouts. And the honorable Lord Regent, seeing no progress in previous methods, has left it to me to get the information I must from you.”

He leaned down some so he was very close to Corvo’s face. “ But this time, we are going to do it my way.” He said lowly in almost a harsh whisper, with a wicked smile that sent frightening chills up Corvo’s spine.

 

Again, quicker that he could comprehend, the guards restrained him; muscled him over and around, his arms firmly held in place.

“Stop!” Corvo growled trying to lurch away. In response to his outburst he was bashed in the back of the head with a guards elbow. His noise of pain was heightened as he felt something painfully pulled onto his wrist and tightened, restraining them to the point of where he could not move them anymore. His arms were now useless.

 

“This is a treat for me Corvo. “ Campbell mused as Corvo was hauled to his feet. He was panting from the struggle just had. “Finally I get conquer the puzzle I have so long fascinated after. I get to break the mysterious creature of Dunwall. “ His smile never left his knifing face and it further disgusted Corvo.

 

Indeed though, the High-Overseer inside his mind was giddy with excitement and perverse anticipation at having the former Royal Protector like a doll in his hands. It was like having a beautiful and alluring piece of art that you owned, and doing anything you pleased to desecrate it. 

Seeing Corvo in such great discomfort and panic already created a heat inside of him that pooled in his belly and slowly grew downward, spreading into his loins.

 

With a simple wave of his gloved hand, it began; a violent serenade of thrashing, punches, kicks to ribs, backhanding and uppercuts. The cell echoed and filled with the macabre sound of Corvo’s torment. His Cries and growls of pain could be heard all the way down the wide open hall. Other guards on duty smugly grinned knowing very well what was going on in the very last cell. 

 

The Guards manhandled him, shoving him around and slinging him from wall to wall.

The sickening noise of Corvo’s body hitting the hard solid cement as he was thrown to the ground, echoed off the cell walls.

Corvo shook slightly, breathing painfully onto the dusty floor. In his mouth he could taste the unmistakable metallic tang of blood. Some of the crimson leaked from the corner of his mouth, dripping slightly.

 

Seeing all of the pain and torment inflicted on his prized captive was enough to drive him mad with delight. The heat in his loins and grown into a fury blaze as now he was shamelessly hard, and straining against the front of his pants and uniform.

 

Though his eyebrows narrowed curiously as beyond the strained breathing of the beaten man he could quietly hear the arise of laughing. Corvo chuckled and coughed in between jest. “That’s all?” Corvo said bravely in a casual tone. “All the work you’ve done to frame me and STILL all you bastards can come up with is beating me?...”

 

The high Overseer smiled. At Corvo’s disrespect, one of the guards lifted his arm and club ready to put him into place, but Campbell raised his hand again, stopping the guard mid-swing. “Oh no…that was just some fun for my men. My fun hasn’t even started yet.”

Corvo’s eyes widened in confusion as the guards stepped away from him, chuckling under their breath, They knew something Corvo didn’t, but he was surely about to find out.

 

Inactive until now, Campbell with heavy footsteps made his way toward the battered Corvo, who tried to lurch away. His Panic mode really set in and he found himself threatened and unsure of what to do. His arms were useless, restrained behind his back.

 

Campbell roughly grabbed and grasped Corvo’s face, making him for the very first time stare directly into his eyes. “Scared, Corvo?” he asked casually.

Corvo froze for a moment in something that could have been anxiety or possibly even fear. He was a chilling man, filled with nothing but evil. Corvo was about to experience just how much first hand.

 

The High Overseer’s gloved hand moved from the Royal Protector’s face to his neck in a flash of quickness. There the large fingers began to constrict and cave on the delicate flesh, constricting Corvo’s air passages. Without his arms or hands to pry the Overseer’s claw-like vice grip off his defenseless throat, he was powerless. All he could do was thrash around as much as possible. 

 

Soon though, even his legs became of no use in the assault, as the High Overseer had straddled him, and held him in position with ease. Slowly a short time after, the fight began to slowy leave Corvo's limbs, less oxygen coming to his body. He made one final attempt to buck the evil man off, but to no avail. The edges of his vision blackened, tired eyes beyond dark circles and mixed healing and fresh bruises, began to slowly close.

At this point in his mind, the Overseer thought he might bust through the belt and button of his uniform, he was so hard and throbbing. Corvo’s pain was decadent, and fed his carnal inner hunger.

 

Just when Corvo thought the world was going to go black, Campbell released his heavy grip from the tender flesh of his throat. It took a moment for his body to realize the absence of constriction, and he gasped long and loud; gulping for precious air. His lungs burned, his vision wet and blurry. The world spun slightly and he was intensely light headed with blood rush.

 

So caught up in his near-strangulation, Corvo was no where near prepared or given time nor warning to defend against a sudden and painful blow across his face.

Campbell had backhanded him with no remorse. It knocked him down onto back, and he writhed in pain, his head knocking against the cement floor slightly.

Before he could process what had just happened, Campbell was already in the next gleeful malicious step of his torture.

 

One of the guards kneeled and lowered himself to pin Corvo’s restrained wrist down as the High Overseer began to rip, tug and pull at his captive’s ragged clothing. The tearing and stressing of seams about to rip could be heard clearly in the cell.

It took Corvo to come enough to realize what was happening now. “Wh-what???!” he said weakly looking down just in time to see his shirt being ripped open down the front. Buttons popped off and bounced in every which direction. Next were his pants, which the Overseer tugged roughly at enthusiastically. So much that it hurt.

 

It wasn’t until he felt stiffness brush past his thigh, and looked down to notice the High-Overseer’s straining erection did he realize in terror Campbell’s true intensions. The panic set in all at once, overloading his body. He was now in a full-on terrifying state of fight-and-flight. “NO!!” he yelled in anger.

 

Like some kind of divine potion or event, he was suddenly filled with strength again, and thrashed once more like a feral bull. He managed to knock the restraining guard off balance, and lurched to inch away from Campbell. There was a small voice of despair in the back of Corvo’s mind that truthfully reveled that even if he got free, he would not escape. Where would he go? Another prison cell?

 

Those thoughts of escape were interrupted with a fist grabbing a clutch-full of his dark long tresses and dragging him back to his malicious assailant. “NO!!! Let go of me!!!” The Royal Protector wailed in pain and in anguish as his remaining clothes were ripped open, exposing him to the cold damp air of the prison cell. He felt helpless and vulnerable as he could not use his own hands to cover himself from the view of wicked eyes.

 

With the very man he fascinated after for years laying exposed, clothes ripped open and all -before him, the High Overseer licked his lips slowly. He savored the moment. Something he had only dreamed of; frequently conjuring up images of it in the late of night to touch himself to; to console and satisfy his mad obsession. And now it was here. It was real. He had him, and he would take him. He would make this beautiful piece of puzzling art his. And he would desecrate it; Make his own masterpiece.

 

Corvo could only stare up in horror as the man of evil descended upon him, like a wicked shadow. He wriggled and twisted suddenly feeling hands everywhere, over any exposed skin they could find. His stomach churned nauseously, aware that these hands violating him belonged to the High Overseer – Thaddeus Campbell.

 

the Overseer loved the contorting look of fear and anger on his captive’s face. And it was delicious the way he squirmed. It only further excited him; It also amazed him to the fact that even after the fierce thrashing and assault of asphyxiation that the former body guard of the Empress had endured, he still had this much fight left in him.

But it was no matter, in fact he wanted him to fight back. It would be all that much more satisfying when he conquered and broke him of his spirits completely.

After all: There is no thrill in the hunt if your prey just gives up! And the High Overseer liked to play with his food.

 

Pulling off his leather gloves with his teeth, Campbell ran his rough calloused hands over the smaller man’s chest, arousing another growl of desperate anger. His rough fingertips found a nipple, which to his delight hardened at the sudden touch. His other hand explored upward to find the other. Experimenting, he rubbed both slowly in small delicate circles watching reactions. Both soft nubs of flesh hardened even more. They were tender and sensitive to the touches, not used to receiving such attention.

 

Campbell smugly grinned at the reaction. Corvo Angrily hissed, wriggling even more in a feeble attempt to thrash out of the men’s hold. The guard by the door laughed at the pathetic attempt, as did the one holding him down. 

 

Corvo cursed and grit his teeth with a glare, but it was interrupted by a sudden shooting pain and burning of his left nipple. He looked down to see the High Over-seer’s mouth clamped over the sensitive flesh. He could feel it between his teeth and made a noise of pain when the pressure came down, Campbell biting Harder. 

Corvo bit his lip in attempt to quiet himself of sounds of pain. He knew that’s what they wanted, and he didn’t want to give the sick perverted bastard the pleasure of knowing that it hurt.

But Campbell knew very well it was painful. And it brought him perverse joy, feeling the smaller body beneath him twinge and tense with agony.

 

The Royal Protector almost sighed in relief as Campbell released his hold, freeing his flesh from the intensifying pain and pressure. The relief was short lived though, and soon replaced with confusion and anxiety as the next sensation was strange and surprising.

 

Campbell’s large wet tongue lapped out slowly and began licking away at the abused nub, curling around to caress it. Corvo made a disgusted noise, arching and twisting in weak attempt to get away from the sensation. “YOU…S-sick BASTARD…” He flushed and turned his head away so he wouldn’t have to look at the scene.

The guard pinning his restrained wrist above his head, grinned and chuckled darkly. He grabbed a handful of Corvo’s raven hair and forced his head still. He leaned down and captured his mouth as he gasped, forcing it to stay open for him. Corvo was panicking, and now in slight shock with wide eyes as this slimy wet tongue was forcing its way down his throat. It curled around and massaged his own, raping and violating every inch of his mouth. At the same time, Campbell’s mouth clamped over the nipple again; this time suckling gently. His hand played with the other one, pinching and tugging.

 

Corvo was sickened by the new sensations. He gasped for air when the soldier released him from the repulsive kiss. His face flushed and his chest rose up in down with rugged breath. He lurched again suddenly feeling a rough hand gently brush down the torn front of his pants, cupping him. “NO!” Corvo Thrashed upward with dismay at the touch in his private area.

 

But to no avail, Campbell’s hand eagerly stroked him while he switched nipples to give the other attention. The High Overseer pulled back some to completely rip and pull what remained of the pants from Corvo’s body, along with the thin and tattered under-briefs.

 

In one last attempt to hide himself and what pride he had left from prying perverted eyes, the Royal protector fought to keep his legs closed. But Campbell was too strong. He pried them open slowly regardless of Corvo’s futile attempts.

And now they could all see Corvo in his glory, and to his further shame he was half-hard from the ministrations. This caused the guards to laugh, and Corvo’s face to burn in shame.

 

“Damn You!!” He hissed, trying to hide his face. His body only reacted so shamefully because it wasn’t used to such contact or touches. The most contact he had felt in months had been pain; punches, slaps and kicks. The strange new softer sensations were all alieln, He was sensitive to it all.

 

Campbell’s pulse quickened at the sight of the Royal Protector’s half-erect cock. His chest thumped and he swallowed hard, licking his lips. He lowered himself down, still holding Corvo’s thighs apart. It was exactly as he has imagined it. He could not wait any longer. He needed to taste it.

 

Corvo shouted and whimpered in surprise, feeling his member abruptly in the mouth of his wicked captor, who immediately began sucking and taking him into his throat. “NO, STOP IT!!! “ he cried. So much was happening at once, Corvo’s body couldn’t process it all. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the strange feeling that pooled throughout his nether regions. But it was no use, and against his brain’s will he hardened quickly in the elder man’s mouth. “nooo….” He whimpered, feeling his body betray him.

 

He tasted wonderful and decadent. Better that Campbell had ever imagined; like apricots or honey. He pulled his mouth off slowly, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn’t linger too much on one thing. There would be more than enough time to do that in the future at another time. But for now he had to move on with his plan. Corvo had not yet broken, far from it.

There was still a stubborn defiant fire in his eyes and The High Overseer would not be satisfied until he saw that fire stomped out into nothing more than smoldering ashes.

 

The humiliation and anger burning from Corvo’s expression filled him with glee. Campbell grasped the erect cock roughly. “My, My, Corvo…” he taunted. “Excited, aren’t you?” He chuckled.

 

“BLAST YOU!!!” Corvo yelled in retort, face burning hot. He gritted his teeth in agony though as Campbell’s hand began to move up and down in a teasing way, stroking the tender flesh of his cock. More repulsive shocks of unwanted pleasure shot up his spine.

 

“I don’t think you are in the standing to be cursing in such a way; At least not in your current position.” Campbell sped up his strokes earning a pained gasp from his captive.

“Look and see here…you are already leaking with excite!” The High overseer touched a finger to the tip of Corvo's erectiob, pulling it away so he could see the undeniable gleaming trail of his own sticky shame.

 

Corvo's face flushe and he refused to listen, defiantly looking away from the evidence. Campbell took no heed to his stubborn action as what was coming next would wake him up to the true matter at hand surely.

 

With a sadistic smile and never taking his eyes off of him, Campbell brought his fingers, now slick with Saliva and pre-cum down between Corvo’s open legs. They only touched and circled his tight entrance there for a moment before he shoved two fingers in at once with no warning.

 

Instantaneously and all at once, pain and burning agony filled Corvo and he couldn’t help but scream out. He tried more than once to bite his lip in attempt to hush his agonized voice, but the pain was too much. Campbell stared at him with a sick sadistic look in his eye as he continued pushing them all they way in. He gave barely any rest for the man before pulling them out and shoving them back in again roughly. It drove him wild how tight Corvo felt constricting around his fingers.

 

In the midst of the burning pain and lack of care, Corvo’s whines and yelps became louder as the violating pressure increased. The guard that held him down glared. “SHUT UP!” He grew tired of Corvo’s cries and pleas. They needn't disturb or attract more attention of other inmates either. But on the upside they were making an example out of him.

The gaurd picked up a piece of the shredded undergarment and stuffed it into Corvo’s wailing mouth. Along with that, another discarded strip of the clothing. He pulled it into and around his open mouth to hold the wad of cloth in as a makeshift gag.

 

Angered, the Royal Protector thrashed and bucked his hips against his assailants; Campbell’s large fingers still moving within him. But Corvo’s rage at being violated and gagged was suddenly knocked shaken up, replaced with a strange almost electric feeling shooting up his spine and throughout his body. His cock stiffened up more as well. Campbell grinned maliciously, knowing exactly what had happened. While thrashing and moving about, Corvo had tried to lurch his body in a certain direction in attempts to kick the High Overseer. But while doing this, he caused the fingers to hit a sensitive place deep within his body. 

 

Corvo growled and cursed something through the gag at Campbell who only grinned and laughed as result. “Oh? What was that?” He taunted. “Again you say? Why, of course.” Corvo’s eyes widened with alarm and confusion. The high Overseer brushed the sweet spot again head on this time with both fingers.

Corvo whimpered and almost instantly arched his back uncontrollably up against those fingers inside of him, searching eagerly for more of the good feeling.

 

He felt relief though after the fingers finally pulled from his ass. He sighed, feeling the heat and strange feeling settle. But the rest was short lived. He looked down now seeing the High Overseer roughly undoing the belts to his pants. The full terror could be seen in Corvo’s eyes when Campbell’s erection sprung forth. It was monstrous and raging. Both guards pulled him up roughly twisting his arm before slamming him onto the bed, restraining his legs, chaining them to the creaking frame.

 

Campbell only smiled, walking over while spreading some tea-jelly oil over his length for lubrication. He gave his cock a few nice strokes with a pleasured hum. He looked up and motioned to the guards who stepped back to watch. He could handle his captive from here. He wanted to feel Corvo break and crumble beneath him, himself. It was time to mar his work of art.

 

He held Corvo down with strong muscles and large arms, pinning him with his weight. The Royal Protector shouted and struggled, screams muffled by the gag in his mouth. His panic increased tenfold, realizing he was helpless.

 

Campbell licked his lips. He couldn’t wait any longer! He pushed the tip of his throbbing member to Corvo’s puckered entrance. He filled the smaller man with one fluid motion, causing him to writhe and scream in agony. Not since the hot irons of torture had he felt such pain. It was like he was being split in two. 

 

Being the Sadist that he was, the High Overseer groaned with delight hearing all of Corvo’s pitiful noises. He enjoyed the feel of spasming from the tight ring of muscle squeezing his cock. He gave the Royal Protector no time to adjust to the feeling and size, immediately pulling out until only the head remained inside. He then slammed back in all the way to the hilt. Corvo gave one more long loud muffled wail at being speared again, arching his back off the creaking bed.

Campbell pushed Corvo’s thighs forward and began a steady rhythm, hard and deep. And to Corvo’s shock, he grabbed his still-tender throat once more, choking him again while he fucked him silly. Corvo gagged and gasped for breath as the two overwhelming painful sensations overtook him.

 

Watching closely, The High Overseer saw the look in Corvo’s eyes change. He huffed and flared his nostrils at the painful pressure. His arms and legs flailed and thrashed against his the restraints. But shortly after, little by little, His expression began to change. Campbell released Corvo’s throat, and again he gasped throught he gag and inhaled through flared nostrils for precious air to fill his empty lungs.

 

His eyes glazed over and his body gave out of steam, no longer having the energy to fight back. He resisted no more, and could do nothing but lay there and take it. Corvo turned his head away slightly, tears scarcely flowing down the side of his face and bridge of his nose. A flame curled inside of Campbell’s belly seeing the crushing of the Royal Protector’s spirits before him.

 

He smiled down at him sadistically, enjoying the man’s pathetic despair. Without warning, he leaned over Corvo more and changed the angle of his thrust. Out of the new sensation Corvo cursed and glared. But the glare soon turned to a suggestive expression, Campbell hitting the spot dead-on. Instead of curses of pain, Corvo tried to hide a shameful noise that came from within him. 

 

“What a lewd expression!” Campbell taunted. “And on the Royal Protector, no doubt!” 

Feeling shame crawl onto his flushed face, and Corvo averted his eyes at the humiliation. He felt demoralized. Sick and perverted. Repulsed and disgusted that his cock was fully hard, and bouncing with each thrust from the old bastard pig on top of him. He was weak, Pathetic. His body was betraying him, pleasure spreading everywhere. He groaned and whimpered into the gag, finding his thighs involuntarily spreading further to take the invading cock deeper inside of him.

 

The high Overseer laughed wickedly, seeing Corvo’s reactions now. His body arched wantonly to meet each thrust. Campbell leaned in and licked away at the man's exposed skin of his chest. He then sunk his teeth into the tender pale flesh, biting down hard enough that he drew blood. Oh how sweet it tasted.

 

Corvo screamed and cried in pain and unwanted pleasure through his gag, which was now soaked with his drool dripping down his chin. His cock was dripping. His head was swimming. Corvo knew not how much more of this he could take. It felt like he was about to melt or explode.

 

The High Overseer laughed again, flicking Corvo’s bobbing cock. “Look at you. Have you no shame at all Corvo?” he mused. “ Legs open and welcoming me, drooling and moaning like a Courtesan at the Golden Cat!” with that remark, all three of his assailants laughed and Corvo groaned in shame and embarrassment. 

 

The fleshy and wet noises of Campbell plunging and into him filled the cell. He thrust into The Royal Protector harder and faster, against the sweet spot inside his supple passage. This caused him to gasp and cry out loudly through the gag, twisting and writhing.

 

Campbell leaned down and spoke lowly into Corvo’s ear, almost whispering. He slowed his thrust down to a torturous rhythm, his large thighs slapping against Corvo’s bare ass. 

 

“I wonder what the Empress would say.” Corvo’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened at the very mention of the word “..To see her strong, brave Corvo; the once great ‘Royal Protector’ in such a state...moaning and arching like a whore.” He chuckled. “I wonder what she and the citizens of Dunwall would think of you then.”

 

That stung. It hurt. Those words were worse than any hot iron pushed and seared into his bare flesh. It was worse than any bruise or lashing, or any beating he had endured since this nightmare began.

 

It broke him.

 

His body tensed and his ass squeezed down on the large cock pounding him, and he groaned shamefully into his gag, no longer able to hold it anymore. His body froze and he shuddered, spasming. Arching his back, he came hard into the High Overseer’s eager stroking hand; as well as shooting some of the hot stickiness onto his own chest.

 

Not far after and following suit the Overseer Sped up, and gave three final violent thrust. He grunted and groaned loudly. His cock spasmed and shot his long-awaited load of hot cum into the Royal Protector’s ass, coating is inner passages sticky white. Corvo cried out from the hot sensation of being filled.

 

A few more moments passed and the High overseer gave a long satisfied groan before straightening up and slowly pulling out of the wrecked passage. Soon after, came an ooze of the wet slimy cum. It dripped slowly down Corvo's thighs. The immense feeling of satisfaction of crushing everything the man had left came over him.

 

He had broken him.

 

The high Over-seer then stepped back and took a moment to step back and amire his work. Corvo had become nothing more than a pulverized pathetic pile of quivering flesh. He sighed happily, buttoning up his pants and re-fastening all his belts. One of the guards walked over and undid the chains restraining Corvo to the bed. He also pulled from his mouth the drool-soaked gag.

 

Once free, Corvo silently turned over, still in shock at what had just happened to him. The shame overtook him like a tidal wave. He felt sick to his stomach, now bruised, marked and filled by his enemy. He was covered with the sweat and seed of the very man he hated with every fiber of his being. And he…he had let it happen. He had enjoyed it.

He was so disgusted and shamed of himself, he could throw up.

 

“everyday, until you tell me what I want to hear Corvo…” Campbell began with the smug smile of a sadist. “Its going to be ‘My way’ from now on.”

 

Corvo sat up and snarled angrily, balling his hands in the blankets “You’ve all had your sick fun!! Now leave me!” He growled in anger.

 

This behavior and outburst set the fire in inside Campbell ablaze again as for sure he thought he had snuffed that flame in Corvo out for good. But he held no anger or annoyance, but rather wicked glee. It would mean more fun breaking him apart piece by piece slowly; Tearing away every shred of dignity and humanity until there was nothing left.

 

The High Overseer chuckled in jest. “Yes, I have had my fun…for now. However...” He straightened up as he headed for the cell door. “My men have not.” He winked at the large guards, who with straining erections made their way towards Corvo, who gasped and tried to scoot away with widened eyes.

 

Thaddeus Campbell pleasantly strolled away down the hall, hands rested casually behind his back, one in the other.

Corvo’s cries of pain and terror filled the corridors; like a serenade.

 

And it began all over again, the hell he had just endured. 

 

Torture.

 

 

FIN

 

 

\--

 

Epilogue/ –

 

“And now you know: why it is Corvo felt so good

to drive the searing red hot metal of the Heretic’s brand into the face of the man of evil.

Now he shall feel your pain and shame, that which he has caused you; threefold and wear it for the rest of his days.”

\- The holy Outsider


End file.
